A data center is a functionally centralized system for storing, managing, and disseminating data and information pertaining to one or more entities (e.g., one or more businesses). Typically, a data center comprises interconnected computing, storage and network components, business applications and security infrastructure. Today, many organizations opt to migrate their data centers from one computing platform to another (e.g., a physical computing platform environment to a virtual or cloud-based computing platform) with the expectation that it will result in more efficient and agile data centers. Current cloud and virtualization technologies, whether public or private, offer increased agility and capabilities to adapt to fast changing business needs while effectively reducing operating costs. However, whether for a physical-to-virtual migration or a cloud-to-cloud migration, a large-scale data center migration can pose risks such as significant time delays, business disruptions or unplanned downtime. Oftentimes, replicating the network or security policies between data centers is the most challenging task.